Lo llaman destino
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Un viaje, un aniversario, una propuesta fallida, Mónaco. Tantas similitudes solo pueden ser obra del destino.
1. Todos cambiamos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y WB, sólo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Tomó su brazo y la saco de aquel lugar. No le importó que todos lo vieran, tenía que dejarles en claro que pasara lo que pasará, no iba a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

Ni siquiera noto que forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre. Ella también debía de entender que él era lo único que necesitaba.

No la soltó hasta que estuvieron en una parte bien alejada del enorme salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta; ella se masajeo la mano y le mando una mirada asesina que bien podría competir con la de la mismísima Molly Weasley. Draco abrió la puerta del primer despacho que encontró en el pasillo, ella entro hecha una furia y aún con la mano adolorida.

-no era necesario tanto circo, pudiste pedirme que habláramos. ¡Tendré un moretón enorme por tu culpa!-definitivamente la Ginny que el conocía había cambiado mucho en los últimos 3 años.

-has cambiado-en realidad no sabía muy bien que decirle. El había sido quien le pusiera punto final a todo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no era esa la fiesta de compromiso de la pelirroja con Blaise? ¿No iba el con Astoria como su novia?

-todos cambian Draco-

* * *

Tengo esta idea revoloteando en mi cabeza, sólo que no se muy bien si debo continuarla. Me inspire en un drama taiwanés llamado "Fated to love you", pero en muy poca medida. No tendría más de 6 capítulos y este es una especie de intro bizarra. Culpo a mi esguince de estar escribiendo otra vez. Si es bueno, malo, lo que sea, espero sus Reviews.

Saluditos.


	2. Mónaco

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y WB, sólo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

3 años antes.

* * *

Salió sin hacer el menor ruido y con los tacones en la mano. Aún no estaba muy segura de que había pasado la noche anterior pero despertar en un cuarto que no era suyo, sola, desnuda y con un comprometedor anillo en la mano, no la tenían precisamente tranquila.

El clic de la puerta al cerrar hizo que le estallará la cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado la noche anterior, camino por el pasillo tratando de recordar cual era su cuarto, mientras buscaba la llave en su arrugado abrigo. 709 era su número, miro hacia la primer puerta que tenía a su derecha un enorme 715 estaba ahí. Maldijo bajo, tendría que volver todo el camino que había logrado avanzar, por más que intentaba, algo estaba mal con su cabeza, lo último que recordaba era haber pedido un agua mineral en el casino del hotel y además ¿dónde estaba Harry? ¡Menudo viaje de aniversario!

Llego hasta su cuarto rezando por no caer o tropezar. Entro y el ruido en la regadera la tranquilizo un poco, al menos Harry estaba ahí, seguro el podría decirle que había pasado la noche anterior. Dejo sus cosas en el enorme sofá de la suite y entro a la habitación, algo no estaba bien. Era un completo desastre, había ropa regada por todos lados, la cama estaba revuelta y, un momento, ese sujetador tirado en un rincón no era suyo. Las risas en el baño la regresaron a la realidad y eliminaron brevemente la terrible resaca que tenía.

Nunca iba a olvidar esa escena, Harry y una morena juntos en la enorme ducha que ella había imaginado poder usar con el.

-Ginny-en cuanto el ojiverde se percató de su presencia soltó a la chica, mientras ella sólo emitió un "opps" y estallaba en carcajadas.

Fue lo más que pudo soportar salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Esto debía ser una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomo su maleta y metió lo que era suyo. No podía estar ahí un segundo más.

-Gins espera, ¿qué estas haciendo?-Harry había salido de la ducha con una simple toalla a la cintura. ¿Era en serio qué estaba haciendo esa pregunta?

Estaba lista para reclamarle todo hasta que vio el anillo en su dedo, lo quito velozmente y lo hecho en su bolso de mano.

-¡no puedo creer que tengas el cinismo de preguntar!-

-habíamos dicho que este viaje era para experimentar cosas nuevas, anoche no parecían tan renuente en irte con el oxigenado ese-

La pelirroja no entendía nada a menos que -¿accediste a un intercambio de parejas?-esto no le podía estar pasando a ella.

-¡por favor Gin! estabas como una cuba, dudo que siquiera allá pasado algo con el, mírate aquí estas, sin ningún problema y bien-

La cachetada resonó en toda la habitación, mientras las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por las mejillas de la chica.

-jamás creí que fueras capaz de esto Harry...esto...se acabo-

No escucho ninguna de las estúpidas excusas del ojiverde. Término de hacer su maleta y literal corrió a la puerta con Harry detrás. El sostuvo la puerta evitando que ella cerrará.

-Gin por favor-

-feliz aniversario Harry-

No respondió a los gritos que Harry daba en el pasillo, apretó el paso y se limpió las lágrimas furiosamente. Nunca imagino que ir a Mónaco fuera a ser la peor idea que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo.

Tomo el primer taxi que encontró y se fue directo al aeropuerto. Una vez dicho al taxista a donde se dirigía dejo que el llanto llegara, su madre siempre le había dicho que las personas que sienten y quieren más eran las que más lágrimas derramaban. Sentía rabia, coraje, decepción y aún así, lo que más la embargaba era la tristeza de saber que, a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo a Harry y que ese amor y cariño de el último año no iba a desaparecer en unas horas.

* * *

Llego más rápido de lo esperado al aeropuerto, busco en su bolso la cartera y fue ahí cuando lo volvió a ver, ese anillo que todavía no sabía como había aparecido en su mano. Lo saco junto a la cartera, pago, saco la maleta del portaequipajes y se lo puso en la mano. ¿Acaso Harry se le había propuesto?

Con la cabeza hecha un lío compró un boleto de avión en primera clase, el único disponible para el vuelo hacia Londres de ese día. Le quedaba sólo una media hora para abordar y lo que más quería era dejar ese lugar y nunca más regresar.

El tiempo pasaba frente a sus ojos como una mancha borrosa de gente, no fue hasta que su compañero de vuelo llego, que se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el avión.

-lo siento-el chico rubio le había pedido permiso para pasar y ella acababa de notarlo. Se levantó y lo dejo pasar.

Lo miro de reojo y le pareció vagamente familiar.

-¿Malfoy?-la palabra salió de su boca sin proponérselo.

-buenas tardes Ginny-

El rubio se quitó los lentes oscuros y le sonrió a la chica. Ella le abrazo y se pusieron a platicar, el último año de Hogwarts habían forjado una extraña amistad juntó con Luna y Blaise, algo que a la fecha no sabían como había nacido.

Por un momento olvidó sus problemas y platico con el de sus proyectos, la empresa, la escuela de arte, Luna y la editorial, Blaise y sus exposiciones, era un reencuentro de por más agradable.

-¿y qué hacías en Mónaco?-la chica moría de curiosidad, de todos los lugares del mundo, jamás pensó encontrárselo ahí.

-vine a proponerle matrimonio a mi novia-

-¿en serio? ¡wow! Felicidades Draco-la chica era sincera, al menos alguien era feliz

-no te adelantes Gin, las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado-

-¿no? ¿Qué paso?-pidió otra mimosa y subió las piernas al asiento. Beneficios de primera clase.

-en realidad no mucho, sólo que me case-el chico volteó la mirada a la ventana y suspiro fuertemente. Las cosas no iban a ser sencillas.

La pelirroja escupió su bebida y tosió-¿QUÉ?-

-si, me case...-

-pero ¿cómo? ¿con quién?-

-Contigo-

* * *

¡Pum! Tengo todo tan fríamente calculado que bueno... Espero les haya gustado este capítulo en el otro explico como es que terminaron casados y en el mismo avión. Si gusta review, si no... También.

¡Saluditos!


End file.
